visualkeifandomcom-20200223-history
SUI
SUI is a vocalist who is best known as a founding member of the UNDER CODE PRODUCTION band Megaromania. In March 2014, he became the new vocalist of Lin -the end of corruption world-, which he announced to be his last band. Band history * 業 - unknown * Ghost†phobia - September 1 2002 ~ September 5 2003 * Metis Gretel - October 2004 ~ March 3 2008 * Megaromania - March 2008 ~ July 31 2013 * 凛-THE END OF CORRUPTION WORLD- - March 2014 ~ March 20, 2016 * David (Solo) - January 2017 ~ present Session Bands *'翠-Sui- session' - Sui's session band whom had previously performed at a Megaromania live event, 「Kindling of creation」 at Shibuya STAR LOUNGE on July 2nd 2011 to play songs from their then-upcoming mini-album Quintessence Voyage. Lineup consisted of Sui on vocals, RYO (spiv states) and toya (Cube) on guitars, yuuri (Cube) on bass, and Kisara (ex-Hi:BRiD) on drums. On October 2nd 2013, Sui and a new lineup performed at the event, '' Beautiful Elements'', at Ikebukuro RUIDO K3, for which songs to be played were determined by voting from September 1st to September 7th. This lineup included Sui on vocals, Misery (ex-Megaromania) and Kyohei (ex-zechs) on guitars, Jin (ex-UnsraW) on bass, and Majyu (ex-E'm～grief～, ex-VII-Sense) on drums. On January 22, 2014, the band will perform as guests at 翠BIRTHDAY PREMIUM LIVE in Shibuya REX in the event "Beautiful Elements", followed by a performance by ex-Megaromania and ex-Metis Gretel members, with Jin (as a "friendship appearance") in the event, Unlimited Voice, at Ikebukuro RUIDO K3 the next day. At the event, GOEMON RECORDS presents BAKA YAROO ☆ VALENTINE at Birth Shinjuku, the band performed with the same lineup on February 15, 2014. *'SchwarzVrain' - KISAKI 20th anniversary special band who performed at their only oneman live, C'est la vie～REMAIN OF THE 2OTH YEAR HISTORY～ at OSAKA MUSE on December 25th, 2013, at which they played songs of KISAKI's various ex-bands for one night only. Lineup included Sui on vocals, Misery and yukihiro (FUTURISM・BOYZ) on guitars, KISAKI on bass, and shun (FUTURISM・BOYZ) on drums. They were also accompanied by various Taiwanese visual kei bands. *'KISAKI SPECIAL BAND' - After the success of the C'est la vie～REMAIN OF THE 2OTH YEAR HISTORY～ celebration, Kisaki has decided to extend the celebration onwards to Taiwan, where Lin was a huge success. Alongside Sui, the Special Band will perform at PIPE Line Music on January 11th, 2014. On the night before the live, the show will feature a special event with Kisaki and Sui, with a handshake and photo session for fans who have bought the tour package. No other members of this special band have been announced. *'F4 (NATSUKA session)' - Former VelBet drummer, NATSUKA, had a session band perform on September 4, 2013 at Takadanobaba AREA. Lineup included Sui (as Doumyouji Tsukasa) on vocals, Rame (ex-VIDOLL) (as Hanazawa Rui) and Yumeji (ex-Lc5) (as Yun Jifu) on guitars, Sho (D.I.D.) (as Nishikado Soujirou) on bass, and NATSUKA (as Mimasaka Akira) on drums. As of recently, the band will be performing at ベルベットPRESENTS PREMIUM GANG NIGHT 「BLOODY【Y】BIRTHDAY 」 on February 6, 2014. The lineup will include the same members, except KEITA (MoNoLith) (as I Jeha) will take Rame's place on guitar. *'Yushi BIRTHDAY SESSION BAND' - Yushi (ex-Megaromania)'s birthday event, Identity Crisis, will be held at Ikebukuro RUIDO K3 on May 25, 2014. His session band will be the main act of the event. Lineup includes Sui on vocals, Takeru (SAVAGE) and KAZ (ex-chariots support) on guitar, YUKI (CELL) on bass, and Yushi on drums. *'CERO session band' - CERO's birthday session band will perform at his birthday live, Here's looking at me, kid, at Ikebukuro RUIDO K3 on December 1, 2014, along with two other members of 凛. Lineup includes SUI on vocals, CERO and sena (GLARENOVEL) on guitars, Ray (ex-Nega) on bass, and YUSHI on drums. Later, the band will perform again at CERO's 2015 birthday event under the name, CERO BIRTHDAY SESSION RETURNS, with the same lineup, except Takeshi (GLARD) will perform on bass. *'SUIセッション「PSYCHOSONIC SHAKE」' - SUI's birthday session band will perform at his birthday live, The Blessing Day at Ikebukuro RUIDO K3 on January 23, 2015. The lineup was first announced as SUI on vocals, Cecir (ex-E'm~grief~) on guitar, Yuki (CELL) on bass, and Mikage (ex-VII-Sense) on drums. However, bassist Yuki left for "various reasons", and was quickly replaced by 篝-kagari- (AVANCHICK). *'erinaセッション '- SUI participated in this session along with guitarist erina (TRIGGAH), bassist Jun (ex-BLACK LINE), and drummer Mikage on July 23, 2015. They performed at the DUAL CORE SOUND ENTERPRISE sponsored event, TRIGGAH主催イベント 『The Shadow Of Daybreak』 at Ikebukuro EDGE. *'SUI&MIZALY セッションバンド' - SUI, along with guitarist MIZALY, held a session event at Re;aL's sponsored event, Birei no Yoru, at Shibuya REX on September 25, 2015. The rest of the members include NAO (CELL) on guitar, 綜 (Sou) (Minerva) on bass, and クロ (kuro) (SLINGER) on drums. *'SUIセッション「マドモアゼルな野郎達」' - Part of SUI's two-day birthday event, The Blessing Day, this band will perform on January 24, 2016 at Shibuya REX. Lineup includes SUI on vocals, Takeru (SAVAGE) and Otake (AVANCHICK) on guitars, Shiori (Synk;yet) on bass, and YUSHI on drums. *'SUIセッション「Evil en Lucifer」' - Part of SUI's two-day birthday event, The Blessing Day, this band will perform on January 25, 2016 at Shibuya REX. Lineup includes SUI on vocals, Takeru (SAVAGE) and KAZ (ex-chariots) on guitars, Setsuna (VAMPIRE ROSE, La'veil MizeriA support, ex-Metis Gretel) on bass, and YUSHI on drums. *'10TH REINCARNATION' - To celebrate ten years in their band careers, SUI and MIZALY will hold a special "tribute" oneman live, Proof of raison d'etre, on Valentine's Day 2016, at Ikebukuro CYBER. They will take requests from fans on what songs to perform and what costumes to wear based on their previous bands (Metis Gretel, Megaromania, 凛). Besides SUI and MIZALY, lineup will also include KAZ (ex-chariots) on guitar, 禊-MISOGI- (ELYSION) on bass, and Mikage on drums. Discography Albums Image:MG_Devil.jpg| Metis Gretel Devils Masquerade mini-album (2006.12.28) Image:MG_Devila.jpg| Metis Gretel Devils Masquerade -Another Hell- full-length (2007.03.28) Image:MG_Maiden.jpg| Metis Gretel Maiden to Eden mini-album(2007.06.06) Image:MG_Sublia.jpg| Metis Gretel Subliminal Dissection ～悲愴ノ神戒～ (Hisou no shinkai) mini-album (2007.11.28) Image:MG_Sublib.jpg| Metis Gretel Subliminal Dissection ～夢幻ノ神界～ (Mugen no shinkai) mini-album (2007.11.28) Image:Megaromania_Idea.jpg| Megaromania Birth of an「Idea」 mini-album (2008.07.09) Image:Megaromania_Profetic.jpg| Megaromania Prophetic Faction-the Universe- full-length (2009.11.11) 11472-quintessencevoyage-8b0u.jpg| Megaromania Quintessence Voyage mini-album (2011.08.03) 20154-andltahrefhttpwwwjpo-dlov.jpg| Megaromania Artistical Glint full length (2012.04.25) BxTFfb1IMAATTbL.jpg| 凛 Recollection of Phoenix mini-album (2014.12.24) David_1.jpg| David 創生録Ⅰ 〜Birth and Confession〜 mini-album (2018.6.6) Singles with Ghost†phobia *2003.02.20 - うさぎ (Usagi) with Metis Gretel * 2006.05.05 Scream Guiltily * 2006.09.21 Fairy Tale -Gothic- * 2006.09.21 Fairy Tale -Crystal- with Megaromania * 2008.05.28 美醜の果実 (Bishuu no kajitsu) * 2008.05.28 God of Megaromania-純血ノ刻印- (Junketsu no kokuin) * 2008.05.28 Angelical Jewelry * 2008.11.19 Transparent Shine * 2009.04.01 APOCALYPSE * 2009.07.15 evil * 2009.07.15 holy * 2009.07.15 deus *2010.08.04 AURORA -destinies of world- *2011.03.23 Oath -cross of eternity- *2011.12.21 Blessing Myth *2012.02.14 Cynthia *2012.10.17 Propaganda *2012.12.12 Heaven's Novel with 凛 *2014.07.23 Chaotic Resistance *2015.04.15 Memento-Mori *2015.09.09 Dedicate to Graveyard with David *2017.02.05 Genesis -In Bible- *2017.11.01 Requiemage Gallery Suivocal.jpg Category:Profiles Category:Vocalists